The past don't always stay dead, Ilias
by Rusty Horns
Summary: This story is about the actions of unexpected folks in a world where they don't belong anymore. What would happen if machines from the past, forgotten by the ones who killed their creator, where to emerge again? Well, they would greatly fuck up the storyline, that's what would happen. [discontinued,a rewrite is comming. More info in last chapter.]
1. Wake up, sleepy skull!

**So, first story here, kinda nervous... Well, it's just random shit that came to mind, and I sudently got the urge to write it down. So here it is, don't take it too seriously, but some feedback would be nice, to improve my english or writing style, even my story-making skill.**

 **If you couldn't tell I'm really not good at writing things.**

 **Anyway, onward to the fuckery!**

* * *

This is the story of (un)lucky things who have nothing to do here, and have the hard choice to decide what to do in life. Some may do important, serious things that articulate around each-others to form a complex plan, or just fuck up about everything they can for shit and giggles.

Thoses beings don't have a place in this world anymore, assuming they even had one at any point in time.

They are little machines, created wayyyy before anything in the present was around (yeah, even the big bad bitch with the "holier than thou" atitude.), made once of forged metal, carefuly printed artificial bones and polished wood treated to last, all operated by artificial minds implanted in state of the art hardware...

But as time went on and the originals made more of themselves, the models became more and more ramshackle-looking, constitued of bended metal, fractured bones, barely held-together wood and whatever junk was found at the time, operated by crazy-as-hell copy-of-a-copy minds crudely transfered in a clusterfuck of wire and scavenged electronics, multiplicating until the creators of the first ones became but history and a smear on the ground.

A great cataclysm destroyed the world of then, or rather transformed it in what will be the world of now, erasing history of the before... Exept for the little, unyelding machines, sturdy enough, or rather too crazy(or is it stupid?) to accept that their time had come like everything else. Even then, the strain was too mmuch to continue functioning, so instead they slowly powered down until none was left active in their underground facility, unresponsive to a world changing above them. Forever. Or, you know, until sometihng big enough happen and kickstart the huge fuckery that they are.

So here we are now, in a world where everything and everyone is either a brainwashed cultist, being raped, raping, a huge pervert or stupid. Most anyway.

And as you suspect, the event nedded to start some shit, is, indeed, the earth-shatering impact of a flying lamia, who meet the idealistic hero yada yada... This is common knowledge, so let's focus on what it started and how. Imagine; in a massive underground building, made of countless hallways, chambers, rooms, twists and turns, cracked and partialy colapsed after many millenias, the ground was briefly shaking. Very slightly, mind you, but just enough to dislodge a bit of measonry on the cieling of the generator room. Oh, nothing to big, just a piece of concrete of amout 10 Kilo-fucking-grammes, falling from the 20 metter high ceilling of the huge room. So this huge pile of shit was falling, you'd bet it, on a fucking controle panel, pressing every button on it before completely ruining it by completely obliterationg it. But don't worry, it was suficiently badly wired for it to start the geothermal generators, powering everything down to the lights and up to the most powerfull wireless emiter around. Okay, it don't mean shit because it's the only one, but you get the idea. Btw it also powered the charging stations of the machines. So, yeah, something awfull will happen to the one who knocked down the lamia, and they started it. Krama, bitch.

Fast forward to the time when the first buch of machines was powered again;

In the biggest room available, almost everyone was there, save from the ones more attuned to the functionement of the generators to keep it running at full power.

"-Soooooooo... What now?"

The one who spoke, Jawline (yes, they all have stupid names like that, because they ran out of normal names.) could be describted as follow; a cracked sheep skull, the orbit filled with a simple camera for the right and a lightbulb surrounded by a protective cage for the left, the jaw replaced with a bear-trap. Said skull was attached to a torso in the shape of a bowling ball, giving him a hunched posture, covered in spikes, with long arms (basicaly a bunch metal rods with pneumatic pistons and servos, welded together crudely but sturdily[is this even a word?]) that end in long sharp claws made out of kitchen knives, connected to the pervis with what looked like a bulky desk lamp (you know the kind, like the pixar one) with too much articulation to be practical. The pelvis is **actualy** a pelvis, as in the real bone. This one had four legs, an exeptions to his two legged commrads, ending in blunt spikes. A car battery, nestled in the pelvis, vas powering him along with a small nitro engine bolted on the underside of his torso (exhaust going around the spine and pointing back and up). All in all, he stand around 1meter tall.

"-Well. We have nothing to do, we can alway go up and see what the hell is hapenning out there. Can't be worst than the Great Fuckery of Old."

This one was named Comisar. Comisar was mostly a metalic skeleton with electric motors and servos to move it around, all powered by a cold fusion reactor (that's what is writen on his chest at least, near a radioactive sign where a hearth should be. Yeah, don't open it.). slightly bigger, around 1m20, than his fellow machines, thanks to some customisation from the doc and his own tinkering. He had a chimp's skull, the regular red lens and flashlight combo for his eyes (although with a classy monocle.) , and a bulkier built than the norm. He wore an old, tattered military vest over his metallic ribcage, showing wears and tears of untold battles. Or maybe he just don't take care of it enough, who know. A huge gun was hold on his back by a belt, this gun looked like someone tool a ak-47, removed the shoulder-pad and enlarged every parts where the bullets pass through. Also it shoot railroad nails and shit like that. Yeah.

"boïz. Let's fuck shit up out dere."

This one wa know as fucktard. No it's not his real name, but he is so much of a fucktard that it stuck and that everyone forgot his name, even him. It's basicaly like someone took a V8 with a supercharger, added the hugest fuel tank they could find, and added two arms, two legs, put the most pistons, electric motors, and whatever else that can create mechanic force on the everything of it, then put a tiny gorilla skull on top of it. Seriously the only thing not completely covered in moving parts is the skull. Because it's covered in spikes. He have a special hability named "retard strenght".

Everyone was staring at him after his "speech", so he revved up his engine and flexed while yelling.

After this, Comisar scratched his jaw, thinking. Then, after a few min of Fucktard being noisy, he stepped up on a pedestal.

"You know what, he may be partialy right. We're going outside, be it to fool around, make great schemes to controle the world, or simply go on adventures! Nothing short of the gods will be able to stop us, and may the deities help those who try!"

This was followed by the biggest cheer possible. It kinda made measonry fall in some place, but whatever.

* * *

 **Now a little transition to the original heroes of the original story (you know, the one before I decided to butcher it with this horrible piece of crap);**

* * *

On the road to Illiasburg, there was two person; a red-tailed lamia with purple skin and gray hairs, and a short dude with purple hairs.

The boy turned to the lamia; "Alice... I don't think you can enter with me. You don't loook... Human enough. You can do anything about it?"

The lamia, now know as Alice, glared at him. "Why should I change that? You are implying that there is someting wrong with me?"

"Oh, no far from it!"

"Because I can, but why would I?"

"Well, you can't go and order some ama-ama dango if you look like a monster."

"Crap, you're right for once." And then she took a human form in the blink of an eye. Yeah, fuck physic, because why folow the rules that allow the world to exist? Fuckin' degenerates... "How do I look?"

"Underdressed." Woooh, way to go little man!

So they enter the city, which is eerily quiet, and empty...

"what happened here? Where is everyone?"

"An attack maybe? Well, there better be some ama-ama dango left."

After a while and nothing happening, they heard the sounds of battle somewhere. And Alice disapeared, leaving the child alone. Oh wait, Aparently he's around 15/20 years old. Moving on...

Being the hero he is, he decide to go rescue whoever is attacked.

There is what he found in the town square; a dragonkind with a huge sword, talking down on the colapsed guards of the city.

"You are pathetic! Is there anyone here who can chalenge me?"

Right when Luka was about to yell something, a lound " **MEHOY MINOY**!" echoed in the streets, and a cart came soaring throug the air, almost percuting the swordslizard, were it not for her reflexes in cutting it in two... Well there was a smaller one barely one second behind it, full of fruits. It impacted her full force, covering her in various juices.

She was fuming.

"WHO DARE!?" Then she spoted the small... things prying away the armor and weapons of the downed guards, putting it on, while a group was located around where the carts came from, laughing their ass off.

"Us." This was said by none other than Comisar, staring at her smugly, standing on a barel and surrounded by a ragtag group of machines.

As you could guess, a moment of silence folowed thoses events.

Said silence was brocken by a loud "what the fffff-" from The dragon.


	2. Purposeful messiness

**Well, here we go, second chapter...**

 **By the way, if you didn't guess, this is on a "update whenever" schedule, I'm pretty much running on empty when I come home after school/work, so I do whatever I can . I think I'll mostly update on week-ends, when I have enough energy to edit properly, but can't make promises.**

 **Oh, and before I forget, if possible I'd like at least a review to know if I did something good enough, or if I should scrap it completely to make something better. Or totally stop, we'll see.**

 **Also I apologize if the characters are a bit (or completely) OOC, it's my first try, so bear with me until I get it right, m'kay? I'll fix this once I got the hang of it.**

* * *

As expected from someone of her position, The swordlizard (I know, that's not the real therm, but I'll just use it before her name is "revealed".) quickly got over the surprise of seeing the... machines, and got in a battle stance... She may be the best swordsman on this world, but she isn't cocky enought to underestimate something never seen before, especialy so numerous.

Comisar actualy moved like he took a deep breath, then yelled so loud his speaker was saturated with white noises, all while throwing both of his arms forward, pointing at the swordswoman;

" **GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!** "

And then all hell broke loose. The countless machines moved like a swarm, yelling profanities all the way, some went directly at her with their looted armors and weapons, while some tried to take the high ground by climbing houses and jumping on her. She dodged them with practiced ease, deflected their crude but brutal blows with almost no efforts.

She was slightly weirded out by their way of fighting, though. They had mostly little to no skils in swordsmanship, but compensated with untold amounts of fighters and relentless assault, even if some had real skills in this. It was easy to tell them apart; thoses who knew how to use their weapons were still in one piece. Not like losing and arm seemed to bother them, if the fact that they keept trying to hit her with said arm was any indication. Hell, even decapitated heads still tried to gnaw her feet while their bodies flailed randomly in her general direction. The inherent noises started to get on her nerves, though.

" _Well, this is easier than I expect-"_ her though process was interupted but a faint sound, however.

 _CLICK_

 _"MOVE!"_

She barely had the time to move before a deafening explosion rang out and someting heavy impacted the scales on her right vrist. Exactly where her chest was only a moment ago. When she turned to see where it was from, she only saw Comisar (not that she knew of his name, mind you.), pointing a comicaly oversized boxy gun at her, the end of the barel still smocking. He was still giving her this ismug grin, that he somehow succeded to wear on his face even if he have no real face to speak of.

She decided to get serious, and to get rid of this trump card right now.

But said trump card was distracted, alongside her, by Luka yelling "demon decapitation!" from a nearby alley at the machines that spoted him and were actively trying to get to him. Well, one DID grab his cape (no cape!) while he was busy battling the others, but his shitty swords did little damage, ony serving to push the machines aside due to his crappy fighting style. Well, it did it's job at fracturing skulls and bending metal parts at least, even if not as good as the swordswoman's weapon. Still the asaulters didn't stop the asault until their direct superior threw a brick at them and yelled, again with whites noises mixed in with the sheer volume;

"I SAID NO ATTACK ON CIVILIANS!"

"But he started it boss!"

"I dont give a single flying fuck, you just had to ignore him and focus on that hybrid! she attacked the fleshbags for shit-" he was cut when a blur came fast and knocked the machines away from the boy and the swordswoman. "Ah for shit's sake, another interuption."

As the blur stopped moving, it revealed itself to be Alice.

"Granberia."

The swordswoman, now know as Granberia, stopped altogether, then turned toward the woman and got down to on knee, like a knight before her ruler.

While everyone else was distracted, the machines dragged the "woundeds" and the severed parts away from the action and behind their lines, exept a few who took upon themselves to stand on an alevated platform to watch the event.

Meanwhile, Luka decided to come closer to the woman and Granberia, at the same time curious and worried.

"-Who ordered this attack?

-I did. I wanted to remove thoses pathetic heroes.

-Go away." such politness.

After this, Granberia straightened a bit, then looked around before settling her gaze on the Luka.

"I saw the technique you used back there."She turned to the woman again. "Did you teach him that my lord?"

The woman growled. "Don't make me repeat myself."

Granberia made a wide movement with her arm in the direction of the machines." and what about thoses?"

The woman was glaring. "Go. _AWAY_."

Granberia lokked to the ground briefly. "Of course" and then disapeared.

The boy turned to the woman.

"-Alice? What was that all about?

-None of your concern right now.

-Bu-

\- By the greasy shitstorm, that was quite something!"

Their conversation was interupted by a few machines walking toward them, Comisar heading the small party.

Alice looked at them with an unreadable expression.

"-What even are you anyway?

-Oh, you know, machines and stuff. Literal walking trash, things like that." While talking, Comisar was moving his clawed hands around, nearly smacking his felow machines in the skull, but they dodged like it was a common ocurance.

Alice's face hardened.

"-Anyway we'll tell you what the fuck is going on when we'll know what the fuck is going on.

-Hum, then, who are you? Why did you attack this town?" The boy ried to defuse the situation.

"-I wasn't kidding when I said we're walking trash, and we tried to sneak around to gather stuff for repairs and shit when the big lizard, crambery or something, attacked the town guards. We kinda don't like random people being attacked for shit and giggle, so we distracted her. That remind me... " he turned around" Guys! give back the shiny things to the fleshbags!" This was followed quite reluctantly, but the machines gave back everything anyway. He turned back to the weird couple.

"-I gotta say, boy, you've got balls of steel, the size of a gaz giant.

-I'm sorry what?

-Boy! You see some random shit made of random parts and skeletons and you jump in the fight anyway, that was either completely retarded or the most ballsy thing ever, and you can speak sorta normal, so no retardness. You're barely a head taller than me for shit's sake!

-... Thanks, I guess?" Luka was realy weirded out with all this.

"-Okay, so I'm Comisar, somehow the head of a somewhat elite unit of machines. You?

-None of your concern.

-Hum, I'm Luka, nice to meet you I guess."

It was then that the two non-machines finally heard the noise around them. Or rather, the absence of the ominous rattle and growling that the machine produced constantly. Also that Comisar had slowly gone a bit further away from them than the start of the conversation.

"-When did they leave?

-You're fools in human's shoes! t'was merely an act!"

Alice looked right into his eyes, and hers glowed with yellow lights, actively trying to hypnotize him.

Comisar alf-opened his mouth in some kind of shit-eating grin and wiggled his eyebrows, before his head perked up at the sound of a creaking of a door." Hm, the folks are starting to get out of their coward-hole, gotta go..." and with this he overturned a cobblestone that constitued the floor and jumped in the hole it was hidding, before the stone fell back and sealed said hole. The town square was mostly clean, with random guards laying around and partialy destroyed stands hastly repaired before the departure of the machines.

With the locals pouring out of their houses to voice their numerous thanks to the ones they think of as heroes, that is to say Luka and alice, nobody noticed the shadow in the shape of a hunched and oversized Crow, looming over the two from above the angle of a roof.

* * *

 **I admit I was running short on ideas for the ending there...**


	3. A little change of focus

**Come on guys, I know some kinda folow this fic, some critisism woud be apreciated.**

 **I get this story is... Disapointing... But you can't blame me for trying, at least.**

 **Thanks for New Universe Returns for your feedback!**

 **Also, hum, if you want some bit and pieces of info about what's what, I could make some kind of "codex", I guess.**

* * *

While a foul beast (read: a somewhat stealthy machine) follow the weird couple, let's take a look at what happen elsewhere!

In a forest, what could be described as a pack, composed of a dozen individuals wearing tattered coats, was walking without care in the world, somewhere between a forest and a port.

They where aproaching an old manor, not caring about the creepy vibe coming from it. They didn't feel it, really.

They stopped a short distance away from said manor, looking at it from behind their tattered rags that passed as hoods.

One figure pointed towards a window, where a small girl could be seen briefly before moving away, not noticing them.

"-It's here, the one who craft with the deads.

-Was it this girl?

-Probably.

-Let's move then, we need to be fast when possible if we want to recruite her."

The figures started their walk again, heading straight into the manor by forcing the doors open and marching through the coridors, only stopping when the first undead shambled toward them with her uneven gait.

The tallest cloacked figure, easily two heads taller than the others, walked forward with it's hands behind it's back, stopping not even one metter before the undead. Said undead was stupidly reaching toward the figure, who simply walked back a little each time, only stopping with a sigh before ofering an arm to the zombie, who grabbed it and tried to haul it toward herself, but only succeded to tear off the coat from the figure, revealing it for all to see;

It looked like a human skeleton, made of dully shining metal parts. It was anatomicaly correct down to the very bone, proudly standing with it's height of two metter. It's skull, a perfect replica of a human one, absolutely symetrical, had two spherical lense in it's eyesockets, shining with a weak green light. The skull was however covered with parts of a shatered ram's skull, each piece being where a human's facial muscle would be. Said facial structure curently imitated a scowl. On it's head was two ram's horns, made of an unidentifiable rusting metal, the sharp end pointing forwoard and a little bit upward.

The mechanisms visible in it's ribcages looked much like an alien organism, with pumps and moving parts grinding together with fluidity and ease, hardwares whiring and twinkling quietly. A Voltmeter and an ammeter where visible where a heart would be, a hard metal box right behind them connected to various wires.

It was wearing clothes meant for heavy duty, with many pouches bursting with tools and parts, the fabric impossible to determine due to being soaked and tainted with various artificial fluids. hard boots protected it's feets, with an open jacked showing it's chest.

A cloacked figure snarled.

"-She is wasting her potential, thoses constructs are way too stupids.

-Give her credit, at least thoses can walk around without falling, unlike our ancestors."

The horned one said this slowly, still watching the undead who was stupidly staring at his chest. After a whle, he straightened more, towering abouve everyone else;

"-Now scater and explore this building's secrets!"

The others folowed his order, moving out of sight quickly.

"-... I'm going to find her and give her a proposition she should like..."

When nothing aside the zombie was around, the figure hunched his back of almost a quarter of his height and shighed heavily.

"-C'mon Rust, you can do it! You just have to... Find a necromencer and ask her to joint what look like a mad cult... Oh fuck how did I end up being a prophet..."

He openned his eyes one again, shot a brief glance at the zombie that still stood dumbfounded, then in a swift motion threw what was left of his coat over her head, making her struggle uselessly to try and get out of it. He stood a bit straighter, even if not as much as before, then strarted his march to the center of the house...

* * *

After some time, that he used to think about what ot do and how while looking down, he bumped into something. Or, when he looked down ad paid atention, some _one._ Said person was short, had purple skin and a slightly surprised expression while starring straight in his eyes.

Rust froze, his jaw hanging while staring in her pink eyes. Finaly his staring was stopped by a simple thoughtful noise from the tinny woman.

"What are you?"

He was speechless, completely at loss at what to say... Then when she started to harden her expression, what passed as his survival instinct kicked in and he straightened his stance, whidened his shoulders and looked down on her with the most fearsome expression he could muster. This briefly startled the small girl, the effect greatly emplified by the fact that the top of her head barely reached his hips.

They stayed like this, unmoving for what seemed like an eternity, even if in fact it was only a few seconds, before the girl started to get in some kind of battle stance, that he interupted by saying with a booming voice;

"-I came here to make a deal with you.

-What kind of deal?

-The kind that will benefit for the two of us, I hope.

-It better be. what is it?

-We want to improve our kind, while helping you improve your creations.

-... Explain _EVERYTHING._ "

This last word was filled with curiosity, but also somewhat threatening.

"-... I will, but first, may I ask what is the name of the skilled one before me?

-Flattery wil get you nowhere for now. I am Chrome. What is the thing before me?

-I'm Rusty."

She actualy paused at this, making a somewhat hurt and angry face.

"-... Are you making fun of my name?

-What are you... Oooohh. Well. My complete name is Rusty Horns. Guess why." He pointed his two rusting horns decorating his head.

Chrome snickered.

"-Fair enough. So what's the deal?

-We give you acces to our technology, and in exchange you give us access to some of yours.

-Why should I care for what a golem would give to me? Your kind don't have anything I don't."

Rusty, who was slowly getting in a relaxed stance until now, sudenly hunched his back until his head was dangling at the same level as Chrome's.

"- **...we are no golem.** "

He straightened again.

"-How about this; _I_ make something and come to show you, then you see if we could benefit each others.

-Sound fair."

Chrome smiled internaly, she somehow pulled a bait-and-switch move on a machine almost twice as big as her. She will get something for this.

Rusty, howevere turned around and started to make his way to the exit.

"-Before you go, may I ask why you took the trouble to get there just to leave so soon?"

At this, Rusty stopped, and looked sheepishly at Chrome.

"-... Well. I was choosen as a champion, priest, warrior... Some kind of front-line prophet, if you will, for the Artificial god.

-... What the hell are you talking about.

-The Artificial god, more widely know as the Machine god, is a metaphorical deity born from numerous rogues programs, though, ideas and minds, formed by a huge number of being sharing a passive hive mind-like connection. It favorise thoses who create, make and craft, at the same time it give some kind of blessing to the creations who accept it. Right now it's watching you through me, because you make things. He want to reward you with more advanced techniques. But more than anything, it... No, _we_ need something that help this god manifest itself in the real world."

Chrome was looking puzzled.

"-How do I know that's not a whole load of crap?

-I'll show you a creation that should fell right under your area of expertise. Give me one chance to prove this."

Chrome was lightly banging her fingers on her chin.

"-... Fine. You have two weeks.

-TWO WEEKS!?

-What, not up to the task?"

She was looking mockingly at Rusty, who fidgeted under her gaze.

"-... Fine. Two weeks. I'll show you something.

-I'll be waiting."

With this, Rusty left her sight and called his companions to follow him.

"-How did it go?

-... Less than heavenly, but good enough. Once far from here, I want you to collect as many corpse parts as you can and bring it to me, wherever I am. Got it?"

The others nodded in agreement, then departed on seemingly random ways, while Rusty decided to go deep in the forest, searching for a place to start his project, all the while thinking about Chrome and their conversation. Actually more about Chrome's face than anything.

 _"dang, she cute. I don't want to disapoint, nor the Machine god nor her... The fuck am I thinking."_

He absentmindedly punched through the face of a monster who tried to ambush him.

 _"I will succed. For everything."_

* * *

 **Is it weird? It is weird. Is it stupid? It is stupid. But hey, I found something to do with my spare time! Yay!**

 **P.S; I'll have some trouble for uploading anything for a while for personal reason, but I guess it fit the "update whenever" statu of this fic.**


	4. This is not a chapter

Okay, Following recent (or not-so-recent, seeing how long it took me to write this), I decided to leave this story be here, if a mod pass and delete it, I don't see any problems. I completely lost everything that could help me keep any kind of coherence here, and with real life hapenning around me, I can't focus on anything related to this story (I have parts of it, but nothing to link thoses parts together.), and the "timeline" I had planned for it was lost, and my motivation went away with it.

Okay, what I'm trying to say is; I won't continue this story, but I'll rewrite it when I'll be able to _**fucking focus**_ on it and make it readeable and coherent, so for now it'll stay like it is now, and I'll post another storry, one that will be some kind of reboot, but not a failure.

So, see you guys later, and this time I'll make longer chapters, more understandables, proof-readed and all the shit that can make it better! I think I'll actualy write it completely and then start posting it with a weekly interval.


End file.
